Fucking idiot
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Comment un fier sabreur pouvait-il ressembler à un dandy volage ? Il y avait une fausse note, quelque part, dans leurs discordes. Ils le sentaient. Il y avait un début, ça c'était certain, mais une fin ? Pas si sûr...


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Oda.

Rating : T

Pairing : Sanji x Zoro [friendship mes chers amis !]

Setting : Après le Davy Back Fight

Ndla : Je sais bien qu'elle ne passera jamais par ici mais, profitant de la publication de cet humble OS, je tenais tout de même à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Nathdawn. Elle est l'une des rares auteures qui réussissent à me faire lire du ZoSan avec la même passion et envie que mes premières lectures sur ce pairing. Elle a donné un second souffle à ce site et à ce pairing. Je ne suis pas très douée quant il s'agit d'écrire sur ce couple alors je ne peux offrir que du friendship. Je pense sincèrement que cela a dû la faire fuir de voir ce mot sous le résumé. Tant pis. Je l'admire et la vénère de loin, n'ose pas toujours lui laisser les reviews qu'elle mérite et pourtant je suis fan de ses écrits. Totalement.

Tout cela pour dire que je profite de la publication de cet humble OS, qui est une sorte d'essai d'un grand projet qui naîtra un jour... ou pas, pour la remercier.

Merci à celles qui ne se sont pas enfuies en voyant que ce n'était que du friendship, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Fucking idiot**

**.**

Ouais, c'était bien la première pensée qu'avait eut Sanji en entendant Zoro sortir sa petite phrase sur l'idiotie.

« _Le seul qui peut savoir si je suis idiot c'est moi-même_ » _Tiens donc… Le plus mal placé oui !_

Ne fallait-il pas être un idiot pour ne pas pouvoir accepter la défaite ?

Ne fallait-il pas être complètement stupide pour croire en une chance infime de vaincre un Grand Corsaire ?

Ne fallait-il pas être totalement taré pour croire qu'en le voulant très fort, on pouvait tout réussir ?

Sanji ne se retrouvait pas en Zoro. Le rêve de trouver All Blue, c'était autre chose ! Il la mettait dans une autre catégorie.

Non. Définitivement. Sanji n'avait aucune sympathie pour Zoro. Il avait été, de prime abord, choqué par la réaction de ce fichu bretteur qui s'était laissé découper comme un agneau qu'on amène à l'abattoir. S'il voulait perdre de la bidoche sans aucune considération pour sa vie, grand bien lui fasse !

Par contre, le petit regard suffisant et supérieur qu'il lui avait jeté un peu plus tôt lui restait sur l'estomac. Il l'avait très mal digéré. Cela pourrait être un comble pour un cuisinier.

C'était vers ce genre de pensée que voguait l'esprit de Sanji qui découpait machinalement légumes et fruits pour le déjeuner. Son antre était vide, il entendait au loin Usopp, Chopper et Luffy s'amuser comme des petits fous. Il venait tout juste de sauver leur équipage de la division et ces débiles pensaient déjà à la prochaine aventure ! Ils n'en avaient vraiment rien à faire de leurs erreurs passées ? Le cuisinier en doutait sincèrement, préférant se dire que le peu de réflexe de survie qu'ils avaient le leur rappelleront un jour.

L'attitude de Luffy envers la décision de Zoro, au Baratié, l'avait aussi pas mal contrarié. Laisser un membre de son équipage se faire humilier ainsi, c'était vraiment tendre le bâton pour se faire battre ! Il était beau le futur Seigneur des Pirates, pas foutu d'avoir un sabreur avec deux sous de jugeote. Avec l'autre menteur terrorisé par une guêpe, l'avenir de l'équipage n'avait pas été très glorieux dans les premiers temps. Heureusement, il y avait Nami-san qui relevait le niveau. Et maintenant lui. Puis Robin. Le cas de Chopper, pour le moment, était encore dans le flou. Il le trouvait courageux mais pas très téméraire pour quelqu'un qui désirait être un vrai pirate.

― Tu marmonnes dans ta barbe.

Sanji réprima le sursaut, surprit par ce ton aigre d'une voix trop familière puis se tourna lentement mais surement vers l'importun qui était entré. Qui aurait pu être aussi sans-gêne et aussi silencieux ? Il n'y en avait qu'un.

― Et alors ?

― C'est chiant. C'est tout.

… Il cherchait la bagarre ? Il allait l'avoir s'il continuait sur cette voie !

― Je suis dans ma cuisine. J'édicte les règles alors si je veux ronchonner, je le fais. Espèce d'aubergine !

― En plus d'en avoir la couleur, t'es aussi acide qu'un citron ma parole ! Faut te détendre, c'était une remarque.

― Là, tu me gonfles.

― Il est évident que t'es pas pressé.*

― …

― Laisses tomber. La sorcière beugle pour avoir un verre, elle m'empêche de dormir alors va t'en occuper.

― Je fais encore ce que je veux ! Ce n'est pas une algue défraîchie qui va me dire ce que je dois faire, t'as aucun ordre à me donner. C'est bizarre mais quand c'est toi qui me dit ce genre de truc, ça me donne pas envie d'obéi…

― SANJI !

― NAMI-CHÉRIE ! J'arrive tout de suite ma tourterelle !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le blondinet fila après être passé par la case « frigo », laissant Zoro en tête-à-tête avec lui-même. L'escrimeur s'allongea sur le banc, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Zoro se mit à réfléchir.

Il ne se prenait pas la tête à cause de ce cuisinier à deux ronds toutefois son comportement lui tapait sur le système. Il avait un problème avec lui, c'était clair. Pourtant ils entretenaient une certaine complicité dans les situations critiques qui faisait que, parfois, Zoro avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'on ne pouvait le penser aux premiers abords.

A Alabasta, ils avaient eut un court instant de complicité, c'était à ne pas négliger. Zoro n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Au Davy Back Fight, ils avaient su oublier leur divergence pour vaincre ce satané homme-poisson géant. Contre Aokiji, ils avaient réussi à se battre ensemble même si cela n'avait servi à rien contre l'Amiral.

Alors peut-être… Peut-être qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu. Ils avaient la même façon de penser, la même mentalité. Ne rien lâcher, c'était leur credo.

Il n'y avait qu'un point noir restant. L'instinct de Zoro lui soufflait que c'était ça qui rendait le cuisinier dans un état constant d'irritation envers lui.

Ce qui s'était passé au Baratié.

« _C'est pourtant pas difficile d'accepter la défaite !_ »

Il était sérieux ce crétin ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas comprendre ? Zoro se fichait royalement de l'avis de Sanji mais il fallait avouer que cette remarque, elle était restée… comme une tache sur son honneur.

Bordel ! S'ils se ressemblaient autant, comment ce débile de sourcil en vrille faisait pour rester aussi étroit d'esprit ? Zoro avait d'abord douté. Puis au Davy Back Fight, il avait vu que Sanji partageait son avis.

« _L'humiliation est pire que la mort._ »

Un instant de honte était ce qu'il y avait de pire. Se défiler était une marque de lâcheté, c'était intolérable ! Il l'avait saisi, il l'avait comprit, il avait renchérit en se rangeant à son opinion. Alors pourquoi Sanji n'avait-il pas eut cette même compréhension durant son combat contre Mihawk ainsi que son dénouement ?

Zoro poussa un long soupir ennuyé. Avec ces questions, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elles trottinaient dans son esprit et ne voulaient pas se tirer. Non, ce n'était toujours pas de la prise de tête. Plutôt de l'agacement. D'ailleurs, l'idée même qu'ils se ressemblent le fit frissonner. Lui, avoir des points communs avec ce coureur de jupons pervers ?...

Le souci, quant on était quelqu'un de franc, c'était qu'on l'était aussi envers soi-même. Il était trop réaliste, cela jouait en sa défaveur parfois.

Sa méditation fut interrompue par un coup de pied dans la porte de la cuisine. Le maître de cet antre sacré posa un regard agacé vers le squatteur.

― Encore là toi… marmonna t-il.

Zoro ne répondit pas, ce qui eut le don d'augmenter d'un cran l'agacement de Sanji qui n'allait pas tarder à péter une durite, son seuil de tolérance envers les algues apathiques étant assez bas. En tout cas, le sabreur attendait qu'il pique un fard et se mette à hurler afin de lui balancer ses propres reproches.

Mais rien ne vint.

C'était surnaturel.

Sanji eut un haussement d'épaule et un reniflement dédaigneux avant de retourner sur son plan de travail. Zoro était sur le cul, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'état de stupéfaction dans lequel il était.

Rien ? Vraiment ? Pas même un « j'ai pas envie de travailler avec un mec puant la sueur juste à côté » ni de « tu vas payer pour avoir traiter Nami-chérie de sorcière » ? Mince, ils avaient atteint le cap de l'indifférence, le pire qu'on pouvait faire dans le mépris ?

Parce qu'en fait, s'ils se chamaillaient tout le temps, se querellaient pour un rien, c'était bien parce que l'un avait conscience qu'un rival existait. Il est insupportable de se savoir à égalité avec une autre personne. Se tester, se prouver que l'un valait au moins autant que l'autre, c'était le meilleur des entraînements.

La surprise passée, Zoro fut déçu. Il tenta, aussi nonchalant qu'à son habitude, de faire sortir le blondinet de ses gonds. Habituellement, c'était facile.

― Merci pour le service, la furie est calmée pour un bon moment. J'vais enfin pouvoir ronquer tranquille.

Sanji se figea. Zoro eut une lueur d'espoir en le voyant se tourner lentement vers lui, l'œil assombrit par la tempête qui faisait rage dans la prunelle azur. Il ouvrit la bouche –enfin ! – pour lui répondre.

― Va faire un tour chez Mihawk au lieu de me soûler. Avec un peu de chance, tu devrais pouvoir perdre trois ou quatre litres de sang et me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute.

Aaaaaah, c'était ça qui le dérangeait. Message reçu. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait voulu éviter le déshonneur ni pour quelle raison il avait prit le risque de ne jamais réaliser son rêve. Zoro comprenait mieux. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas en reste.

― Je préfère ça plutôt que de perdre toute dignité devant la première paire de seins qui passe.

Aaaaaah, c'était ça qui le soûlait. Comprit. Sanji eut à nouveau un temps d'arrêt. En réalité, Zoro en avait ras-le-bol que Nami interrompe leurs joutes verbales et leur baston quotidienne. C'était leur truc. Au lieu de discuter, d'avoir une conversation constructive sur tel ou tel sujet, ils se battaient. Pas besoin d'être en accord toute la journée ou de se concerter avant une bataille. Ils étaient surtout motivés par l'instinct, ça leur réussissait. Tant mieux pour eux. Leurs motivations étaient différentes et alors ? Les contraires s'attirent mais entre éléments identiques, il y avait forcément répulsion. On ne pouvait pas toujours être d'accord sur tout.

Les deux hommes en étaient certains, les choses n'allaient pas changer de sitôt entre eux.

Zoro ne comptait pas faire attention à lui-même. Il se donnait à fond dans chaque combat.

Sanji ne comptait pas piétiner ses principes. Il vouait une grande adoration pour chaque femme.

Les deux pirates eurent cette même pensée, démentant tous les prétextes qu'ils pouvaient opposer à ceux qui prétendaient –et à l'avenir prétendraient– qu'ils se ressemblaient.

_Putain d'idiot !_

.

The End

* * *

*Oui, cela ne lui ressemble pas de faire de l'humour mais on va dire que là... Zoro a un humour aussi pourri que le mien.

Oui le titre ressemble à une autre de mes fictions [elle date d'un an si certains voient un peu de laquelle je parle alors c'est involontaire]. Oui, chère lectrice, tu es frustrée car tu ne vois point de début de relations sexuelles/amoureuses. Oui, c'était le but. Oui, je suis une mauvaise personne.

De toute façon, en ce moment, je suis en train de faire des tests sur la façon dont je peux m'y prendre afin d'écrire du Zoro/Sanji où il n'y a qu'amitié entre ces deux là. C'est délicat et compliqué vu le nombre de ZoSan mais j'y travaille. Cet OS est mon deuxième essai. Je progresse petit à petit, je suis donc désolée si vous trouvez que cet OS n'a aucun intérêt.

Une petite review pour que l'auteure s'améliore ? Je vous remercie d'être passée et je vous dis... A très bientôt !


End file.
